A tale as old as time
by WildKittie
Summary: What happens when a famous British captain sails all his way to China. Will this trip bring something more than money and power? Follow and find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

IggyChu.

It was a very hot and humid day. A ship was approaching the coast line of China with eagerness. The furious waves were hitting the edges of the ship as it sailed forward to its goal. A young blond man, probably in his 20s, with a big hat with feathers, dressed very well was sitting on the deck waiting. His expression changing from a clear one, to a frown made by his thick eyebrows, and his emerald green orbs were now showing concern and anger. As he was about to yell he hear his comrade:

"Sir, land at 3 o'clock"

"HEAD THAT WAY! YOU USELESS SEA DOGS!"

"Aye Captain!"

In just a little time, the ship accosted and the sailors were preparing for a fight.

"Captain what do we do now? These people don't look scared at all!"

"I demand to speak with your mayor or whoever shall be the one who gives the orders here!"

But of course the people ignored him.

'Of course how could I forget? They oughtn't to know English, stupid people! They are so uneducated! Who for the love of the all mighty God doesn't know English! I am the most powerful country here and yet they still don't know English. What a primitive and stupid country! They don't even acknowledge me! And I am the great Arthur Kirkland!'

"Ahem! You! Yes you, the little kid! Where's your mayor?" our favourite pirate asked the little kid in Chinese

"What's a mayor?..."

"Ok let's take it somehow else, WHERE'S THE ONE THAT MAKES THE RULE HERE KID!? TELL ME OR I I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR UNWORTHY FAMILY!"

"Ooooh you mean Emperor Wang."

"Yes! Get me there and I'll spare you!"

The kid almost started to cry at the harsh word of the British Captain, but managed to nod his head and to walk to the Emperor's palace.

~Meanwhile ~

Two people were sitting in the garden waiting. Those two people were the Emperor himself and his loyal bodyguard, Kaoru.

"Ah! What a beautiful day for training Kaoru! Isn't it marvelous outside! The sun shining over my country, everything is so peaceful!" The Emperor known as Wang Yao, sipped gently for his cup of tea.

"Well then I should train, can you send word for the colonel to come, I do not understand what's tanking him so long" The Emperor told Kaoru, with his usual happy smile and kindness.

"Yes you Highness" Kaoru replied blankly, don't get him wrong he loved his emperor with all his being, but his Highness was to kind and too happy, he was too good for this cruel world.

Soon enough the colonel was there and so was the old martial arts master.

"Well then young grasshopper we should start our training."

"Yes, we shall begin" Yao replied with a kind smile getting his long traditional clothing off, remaining only in a shirt and some sparring pants.

And they began fighting, hand to hand, no weapons, the Emperor was incredibly talented, doing backflips and turnings like he has been doing that even in his mother's stomach. His fighting style was so harmonious, such coordination, and control never going further that he should, mind and body in harmony.

Then they trained in sword fighting, again the Emperor had talent he was agile and fast. They trained for a long time, until the sun began descending from the wide opening of the blue clear sky.

Kaoru was sitting on the bench wondering what he did so right to be blessed with the gift of staying near this gentle and beautiful person. Not only was Yao kind heart and kind but he had a beautiful appearance as well. Almost like an angel. Those perfect pink to red full lips that fit perfectly in the contour of his perfect pale face. But his big pools of honey brown were amazing, you could see all he felt in them, but you could also see all his kindness and his happiness in them. Wang Yao was really beautiful, despite he wasn't very tall only 169 cm and he was very thin, he was so beautiful he could steal anyone's heart, doesn't matter if it was a man or a woman. And Kaoru would do anything to protect this beauty, beauty he hope that one day it would be his.

Little did they know that from afar someone was watching them with great curiosity and interest, planning their death.

But 3 minutes later everyone went berserk as 3 guards came and told the Emperor to run because someone was attacking them. But being the Emperor, he had to fight with his people he dearly loved, he had earned their trust and love, and therefor he had to keep it.

"Your Highness! Please! I am begging you to leave and hide, while we establish the order!"

"NO KAORU! This is my duty, and I will respect it and I will protect my people even if it kills me!"

"Your Grace…"

"I need my armour"

"As you wish your Grace."

England started to run away, to his crew, to get ready.

The emperor and the royal army went to fight, but in that busy crowd, which was continuously in a Brownian move, Kaoru lost his beloved Emperor, and now his will of fight increased because of his love, he had to save him, even if they could never be together, just being able to stay with him, to bring him tea, to be treated like his little brother made his heart skip a beat. Yes, Kaoru head guard of the Emperor was in love with the said man. He would do anything for him; he was willing to lose his own life for this man, only if the Emperor was allowed to love him, to have a relationship. But no, he was only to have relationships with some rich princes or princesses.

Kaoru sighed, slaying another man's head. He then went looking for his Emperor.

~Elsewhere~

Emperor Wang was in the middle of a clearing looking at the full moon.

"Two more hours, two more hours…." He kept saying, his eyes remaining glued to the round form. He started to train, kick the air almost hypnotised by the mysterious moon. His moves had such discipline and they very coordinated, mind and body working together, you see the Emperor always believed that the moon held something special, he had always believed that, even when he was a little child. His mother had taught him that, when he was around the age of 5, when they ran away from the palace.

"STAY THERE! DON'T MOVE!" someone yelled interrupting Emperor Wang from his thoughts.

The emperor turned around to see the intruder, but it was only a formality, his eyes still glued to the moon.

"Who are you?" Emperor Wang asked calmly.

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE! TELL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" yelled the intruder.

"Sir, why don't you calm down, I mean no harm, tell me your name, KID." The emperor said as calmly as possible.

"NO! I AM NO KID! I AM THE GREAT ARTHUR KIRKLAND! YOU DO NOT DARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! LOOK AT ME WOMAN! BEFORE I SLAY YOU RIGHT HERE" the captain growled with fury buried deep in his emerald pools.

Yao then took his eyes from the mysterious form of the moon and gazed at the intruder.

"Who are you?" said Arthur as he studied the beautiful woman.

"You do not know who I am? Captain Kirkland…." Replied Yao gently.

"No….." Replied the Captain mesmerized by this mysterious woman, even though he wanted to find where Emperor Wang was, he couldn't, he was held back by the beauty of this mysterious person.

"Well then, that's a pity Captain Kirkland, I hoped we could get along,

Like two people shall do when they meet and they mean no harm to the other?" replied the Emperor with such calm in his voice it surprised the Captain.

"Who are you?!" asked Arthur

"Should I tell you?" Yao looked at him with sympathy, and studied him.

They locked eyes for a few seconds, and Yao saw something behind the Captains emerald orbs, something more than cruelty, greed, lust and anger, he saw something more, which attracted him to the Captain, he saw kindness. Yes, Emperor Wang could tell that the Captain had a kind soul. But also he could sense that the Captain held love in him, he was capable of love, but this love was held in secret and was caged by a curse, that curse being cruelty, anger and lust. The Emperor felt sadness for the Captain; he almost wanted to give him a hug. That thought almost made his cheeks heating, he was ashamed of his thoughts and kindness.

~Arthur POV ~

After I rushed through the woods, I found a beautiful thin woman in a clearing; she paid no attention to me so I had to yell at her.

"STAY THERE! DON'T MOVE!" I yelled, she turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" she said with kindness. I was surprised by this.

After a few times I yelled at her I'd lost it, I told her who I was. I didn't regret it, she was beautiful. The moment I locked my eyes with her the word almost slipped from between my lips 'beautiful', but I'd kept it in.

Her beautiful big pools of honey brown held such kindness, respect, love and a beautiful soul. She was an angel on Earth; I had to know who she is! I HAVE TO! When I was studying her little frame, someone rushed there and the beauty took a step back and looked at this person who rudely interrupted us.

"Kaoru, what's wrong, did something happen, are you ok?" she asked with such kindness it stoke Arthur's heart. Yes he had fallen for this woman, he had to have her!

~Yao POV~

Kaoru came rushing there, I hoped he wasn't hurt, he was like a little brother to me; I really held great care and love for him.

I asked him if something happened and then he turned to Captain Kirkland.

"Your Grace! Please! Let's go back to the Palace, please!"

"My dear, have no fear, we will get out of this" I said and put my hand on his cheek to soothe him, I saw how tense he was, poor thing.

"EMPEROR WANG! THIS IS NO JOKE! I BEG YOU TO GO BACK! I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING TO HARM YOU!"

I smiled at him and then said:

"The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?"

"Please, please your Highness! Please! We need to go back!" Kaoru was desperate; I could feel it in him.

"We shall go then." I said turning to look at the moon again.

~Arthur POV~

Wait a second! This is no other than the all mighty Emperor of China. JACKPOT! Well then it would be a pity to let him live some more, I need to finish him, but I couldn't, he was too beautiful.

I HAD TO!

"WAIT YOU BLOODY GITS! HOW DARE YOU TRICK YOU GOOD OF NOTHING WHORE?"

Before I realised anything my sword was out and I was dodging his guards' attacks, Kantor or something.

"How dare you insult the Emperor!?" That kid yelled at me.

"I insult whomever I want you bloody kid!" I told him as I pushed him with my leather booth. As I was 'bout to slay his throat a sword clashed against mine with great force. I looked up at my attacker and saw it was the beautiful Emperor of China; I smirked so he has some guts eh?

Well then, let's challenge him. I threw the sword out of his hands and attacked him again. He caught the sword in his hands and took a little dagger and slashed it in my hand, making me drop my sword. I realised I was in danger and ran away.

"Farewell your beautiful highness, I will see you again and you will not escape me"

The brit ran away in the woods to his ship.

~Kaoru POV~

I was hurt, I was bleeding terribly, but I was happy, my love saved me, he has saved me, I was truly happy. But I was bleeding badly so I started to tense, I had to protect him and now it was only the two of us alone.

I was thinking of something when soft fingers touched my cheek.

"Calm down Kaoru, it'll all be fine. Shhh" he said trying to calm me down and keep the pain away from me, but it still hurt.

"Kaoru calm down, have trust in me" He said stroking my cheek.

"My Emperor, please, run and save yourself! Please! Leave me here and save yourself!"

"Kaoru, don't be foolish, I will be fine and so will you, but I am not leaving without you" he said stroking my cheek again with his long slim fingers. How many times have I wished for a moment of such hidden tenderness, tenderness shown only with the one you love, but this was not the case, I was hurt and the Emperor was in danger I had to save him so I did something pretty stupid: I yelled for help. But when I looked back at him I saw his kind eyes looking into mine, as if he was my vital source, I was alive only because of him and his kindness. Suddenly a great wave of pain hit me as I groaned I looked towards the source and saw something unbelievable The Great Emperor of China was bandaging me with a stray piece of clothing, a piece he had ripped from his own garments. I looked at him and he gave me a look of sympathy and understanding. These were the moments when I came to love him more and more, his hearth throbbing kindness was too much for me, he gave so much love, and yet I still do not deserve it after all these years I still feel unworthy.

Then someone came, someone came with a carriage and got us back to the palace, and something extraordinary happened to me, all the way here in the carriage the Emperor Wang help my hand as if he knew that was helping me. I smiled.

"Thank you very much your Grace, I am very thankful of what you've done for me!"

"Kaoru," he said with love in his voice "you know you can call me Yao when we are alone" he said with a small smile.

"Thank you your Highness-Yao" I said with the same smile.

But then we stopped in the middle of the road, something happened and I was too weak to defend my one true love, what was I going to do? I couldn't even move properly. And then I heard a voice, a voice I know too well.

"Well well well, look whom we have here." Captain Kirkland said as he got hold of the Emperors' chin and looked him in the eyes.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in such a long time, here's chapter 2. **

**I hope that you will like it!~ **

* * *

"Well, well, well, look whom we have here!" Captain Kirkland said as he took hold of the Emperors chin, making him look into his eyes.

The emperor seemed lost in Captain Kirkland's eyes.

"Your highness!" Kaoru shrieked as the captain kicked him in the stomach.

"Look, we have nothing you want, and we can solve this peacefully, ok aru?"

"No. I want you, and your power, soon enough China will be a British colony" the captain laughed like a madman.

'This is bad aru. Very bad.' The Chinese young man thought, I have to do something, fast, but before he could do one thing he heard a voice say:

"Don't move or you're going to get killed" I recognized the strong northern accent, Ivan Braginsky a pretty good friend which I was never more glad to see, well practically hear.

Captain Kirkland just chuckled and said:

"And what are you going to do! If you had the courage to kill me, you would show yourself not speak from the shadows like a coward!"

Impossible, no one dared to talk like that to Ivan…..this man is dangerous. I know Ivan pretty well, and I can tell that right now, he's holding himself not to kill the brit.

The next thing I knew was that Captain Kirkland was on the floor bleeding badly, and Ivan standing in front of him with his leg on the Captains chest in order to keep him down.

"Well then, who's the coward now? Leave now, before I kill you, da?" Ivan pushed his leg deeper into the warm flesh of the Captain and earned a small yelp from the blond man.

After the Captain was released, he ran after his crew.

"Are you alright? Emperor Wang?"

"Yes thank you, I do now know and I cannot find a way to show my gratitude and thankfulness for what you did for me."

"Come to my ball a week from now, that would make me happy ^J^."

"I will come then, will I see you there, aru?"

"Yes, I will make sure you get to the temple safe, da?"

"It's ok aru, no need for that, we're almost there, don't bother yourself anymore! You must be tired!"

"I insist now let's go, da?"

"Ok aru…"

The ride there was silent I was staying in the back with Kaoru making sure he was alright, while Ivan was in the front making sure we are on the right path.

When we got at the temple, the monks came out and took Kaoru in to tend his wounds, leaving me and Ivan alone.

"Well then I shall see you at the ball, da?" He wanted to touch my hand or face or even my arm, why you might wonder? It's simple, I felt his cold finger tips touch my arm gently but before he could do something else a guard came and interrupted us. I was glad for that, I like Ivan but I was scared of him sometimes, he was cruel, his soul was buried deep inside his body, and he made sure with all his might that it wouldn't come out. After talking harshly to the guard, Toris, he turned back to me.

I looked into those beautiful acid orbs one more time before he had to leave, his eyes, the only way to his soul, but the only thing I could see was coldness, cruelness but might there be something else into those beautiful lavender eyes? Yes, I saw for once compassion and kindness not the usual rough stares filled with range.

"Yes, I will see you then aru, thank you. Good night" Once that thank you was said I could see his eyes started to cloud, he was having an inner battle, it was so strange. He was gazing into mine so deeply I was blushing. Suddenly the cold wind which was sending chills down my spine didn't bother me anymore. Why? I'm not in love, I know it, but his stare is so similar to the one Captain Kirkland has….Impossible, could it be that I am attracted to Captain and Ivan both at the same time?

I will have to deal with this later because I couldn't even hear when Ivan left, I only found myself alone standing there in the middle of the grass the moon shining above me, but suddenly its perfect strong rays were fading, I was confused, I didn't know anymore what to do! Where to go! What's happening with me?! I fell down onto the soft grass sobbing, I couldn't believe this! I've never been more confused in my whole life! I looked at the moon, my vision blurry but I still managed to find the round shining form on the black sky, why! WHY! Why can't I find some answers! I wiped my tears and looked at the moon, but they came again and again, almost like a river, I think I cried all night there alone.

The next morning I found myself on the bed covered with warm blankets; I looked around, my head hurt.

"Good morning." Someone said sternly from besides the bed. I looked to see who it was and saw my dear Kaoru there, looking like a mummy, he had bandages everywhere.

"Morning aru" I said with a smile" What's wrong aru?"

"The Brits are invading us! And you accepted that Russian's help! Moreover you fell for the pirates' eyes!"

"I did not aru! I did not! And what did you want me to do!? Let both of us die?! Ivan was very kind to help us! And you think I do not know that we are invaded?! That's what you believe of me?!" With the last part tears started forming into my eyes.

Hong Kong POV

I saw the tears forming into his eyes, maybe I was too harsh but I needed to bring my dear Emperor back into his senses.

"No, listen to me please; I was the way you looked into those filthy eyes of that bastard! Please tell me; is it true? Are you in love with him?"

"No aru. I am not. I could not fall in love with someone who hurt my people, but his eyes reminded me of the fairy tales my mother used to tell me, reminded me of something magical….I am sorry Kaouru, and about Ivan, he was just being kind"

"With all the respect, but I found you this morning, what did that brute do to you!?"

"Kaoru calm down aru, nothing happed he just invited me to his ball, I fainted because of the blood loss. Why don't you believe me?"

I looked at him one last time before I left the room, tears were kept in his long lashes making him look even more innocent and his eyes shinned brightly, making him look like a pained angel who was crying over all the bad things in world, even a bug's death. I approached the door, and before I exited, I turned my head and told him:

"I believe you, rest please, we have a ball to attend"

He smiled at me, a genuine one which showed so much love and kindness, this one of the reasons I love him.

I left the room with a smile and went to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been long time since I updated! I am very sorry, I was very busy with school.

* * *

Chapter 3

England POV

'It's been already a week since our last meeting, I haven't succeeded in conquering China. I can't believe this failure, but I won't give up, I can't,

It's not me! But that can't be all can it? I don't want only the country! I want the Emperor himself! I can already imagine that little bitch in my bed; I can hear the muffled cries and the screaming. Oh! I can't wait. I will have him, even if my whole crew dies but I need a prize from this trip, and tomorrow night is the best night to do that, for he will go at that ugly Russian's ball!

As soon as the captain walked out of his cabin, he was embraced by the chilly early summer air. He went to the rail and watched the sunset. Beautiful colors covered the wide surface of the sky, but only one captured his attention, his desired, a bright gold one, one that reminded him of the beautiful creature who will become his! He could already picture those beautiful honey gold eyes staring deeply with love into his. Those eyes which held a free spirit, with a great soul and whose love and affection couldn't be measured in normal ways, one that the couldn't be appreciated by a tamed person. Of course such a spirit couldn't live in just one place, but the castle was perfect for such a person, for he could live free even if behind the walls but it had space it had freedom, it has a whole country to go to even so it had the moon, who was just as deep as those loving eyes. Those eyes who reflected the strongest emotions and yet they seemed empty, hallow once their heir was caged.

'What is happening with me!? Why am I thinking of him in such a way?! When I will get my hand on him, I swear to God that he will receive no mercy. I can already hear him crying and begging me to stop; I can already feel those pale long fingers pushing in my back, as he is pained, as he is pleasured. But most of all, his face, I can't wait to hear come out of those perfect pink lips and see his angelic face in pure bliss, or in terrible pain. But why, why do I have these pure feelings, these feelings at all? Could it be that…? No! Impossible! I am Captain Arthur Kirkland I don't love! I just have an affair and go! No sentiments!'

As the captain's fierce eyes watched the sunset his crew wonder what was wrong with their captain, he was never so in thought.

But there was no need to worry because the captain was still his old self, as he decided to crash the Asian beauty that had crushed his mind.

China POV

'All that I feel is a rush of emotions, a sudden rush of thoughts and of feelings, emotions. And all of them are surreal, I feel as if I am part of another world, as I don't belong here, I feel as freedom is my only desire but I am caged as a tropical bird trapped in a cage with no escape but the destiny to be kept inside, tamed only to be forced to a calm life, to a boring life, I cannot suppress these feelings as they keep coming in waves, as if I am a feather in the cold wind of winter, I am parted form the others and let to wander to be carried on, not being able to decide for my own self. And yet I cannot wait for the ball! I've never been to one in a foreign county! I really want to see how it is, but at the same time I am scared, for there will be unknown people, and I am different they're all European and I am different, the way they speak with so much superiority as if they are perfect as if they are perfect human beings, with manners and all the set, and I am not, I really ain't and I'm not going to be, for I am not to be tamed, I know this, I feel this, if I am to be trapped between of the walls of a house I would just die, I would become a zombie, I can't all those Europeans destroy their times with useless meetings and talks that mean nothing! That have no emotions! They put no passion in their actions! Not even in what they like doing! I would never want to become such a person, such a emotionless bastard whom probably forgets even about his wife or about his family or worse , about himself, leaving his own soul, his fire to die, as he will become a leaving body but with a dead soul, and if you ask me, that is the worst of all.'

The Emperor turned as Kaoru entered his room, the teenager had a golden soul masked with a hollow poker face, but his eyes, the deepest place of his eyes, held his desperation, his need to be loved, his love for this world, for everyone, and it pains me deeply to see that he doesn't trust me enough to let his mask down completely but at least he tells me his opinions and I can feel out connection, but I feel like I am not trusted by him and that I cannot trust him fully for he cares to much and if something bad happens he'll only want to help and that means telling the others, but still he is the only one I trust the only one that understands me after all, I can only trust him with my thoughts, for he will treasure them and keep them, and for I love him as family and feel that he is part of me as if he shares a little bit of my soul of my needs, of my feelings.

"Are you ready to leave to the ball? We have to go a long way to get there, better leave early"

"Yes I'll come down in a moment, that's my package aru." I said as I pointed to a chest with clothes and jewelry, body and hair products.

As soon as I stepped out of the building, the chilly air embraced me, reminding me someone's cold touch; I have to stop thinking about that monster! He is worse than a monster!

"Your majesty, your veil?" one of the guards asked

"Oh, yeah, thanks aru" I put my veil one, I consider this as being an stupid thing I mean the carriage has curtains and no one can see me, I see no point in wearing a veil but if that's the wish of the counselors, I suppose I have to wear it.

"Are you ready, your majesty?" Kaoru came by my side and raised his hand to help me climb into the carriage.

"Thank you aru." I took his hand and climbed inside the wooden carriage, in which I am going to spend my next 8 hours, horrible, absolutely horrible, I would be all alone, for Kaoru cannot stay with me and I don't get along with the others guards as they see me only as a doll who can't protect himself. It is sad, but that's just how it is.

I put a robe under my head and tried to fall asleep. This wasn't so hard with the soft rocking of the carriage on the road. After what seemed like 3 minutes, someone shook me back to life. I opened my eyes slightly, only to see Kaoru with a very unpleased look onto his face, we have arrived.

I looked at him with a questioning look, and his answer was quick:

"We have arrived, you need to greet the tsar, I will let him know you are coming to greet him" He said curtly and then left.

As he said I went outside to greet the tall Russian man. I looked around and saw all the personal there, helping guests, escorting them. I was amazed. Everything was so perfect; it was all clean it was amazing, I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw all the perfection before me.

"Pryvet your majesty" I looked at the source of the sound, only to find the young Russian greeting me more than politely.

"It's so nice to see you aru! Thank you so much for inviting me!" I said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure, I am more than glad that you had made it here" he said in his thick Russian accent.

But again the only thing I could do was smile and thank him silently, for my mind was still dreaming.

"Can I be shown my room aru? I am really tired after this road and I feel like I need some rest." I said while looking down, I was too tired to have a normal conversation, which is really sad but that's it.

"Yes, Toris! Come here and show our special guest his room."

"You're flattering me Ivan, don't make me feel bad." I obviously blushed as he called me 'his special guest'.

"Do not worry your highness, I have prepared everything for you" he said smiling, usually his smile was creepy but today now at this hour it was genuine.

"Please you make me feel so big and so important, and there's no need for that, there's no difference between us, so please just call me Yao" I said and then I turned to Toris:

"Can you take me to me room now, please aru?"

"Y-yes! Follow me please!"

"Thank you aru. And thank you for inviting me here, Ivan." I said as I turned to Ivan and smiled at him one more time before going inside.

With my first step into the gigantic Russian palace, everything fascinated me, the architecture was so different and everything was so shiny and big and well-kept. I was amazing, and the Russian symbols like there was vodka almost everywhere and the heat was on, for outside it must've been at least -40 degrees, I can't wait to take a nap to get rid of the cold in my bones.

I changed into another robe, a silk one and laid down, I could feel the warm around, everything was so warm and my eyes were so heavy! So I let them fall, I fell asleep; I fell into sweet dreaming to hot weather and to better days. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

England POV

Me and my crew made a camp in the forest near that filthy Russians' castle, believe me or not, I know his intentions with that innocent creature is not of love, he just wants a fuck toy, I heard him talking with a woman, I think it was his sister.

I would not let that happen, even if I die killing him, it would be the best of all, why? Because I that beauty should be mine and only mine and his country as well! He will be mine! For as long as I live! If I am to die tonight, I won't regret it, for that my beauty will not be touched by such a filthy man. I am going to fight for what's mine even if it's not mine, YET! But I always get what I want and I will get this beauty to be mine, to wake in the morning next to it, to feel his silky hair tickling my face and neck, as his head is buried in my chest. Tomorrow night I will take what's mine! But for that, we need rest, I need to win and I know that the only one whom I have to be afraid off is that Russian, those little Europeans are so rich, so perfect, so scared like little lambs guarded by the wolf himself.

I finished my bottle of wine and then fell asleep dreaming of one particular beauty till the first rays of sun awoken me.

I can't wait for today, I feel as if tonight is going to be my big night, I will get the one thing that I want, other than power I want satisfaction from being love by such a beauty, by such a mysterious creature, by an angel in disguise. But how could he love someone like me? How could someone so pure so perfect so happy so free love someone like me, how could he love someone who never loved ever, whose feelings were rejected , who had and still has no idea of how to treat someone else, not just himself. This will be hard but I will do this! With all that it costs, but the fear is still there, I still fear his rejection, but I have to try! Or I will die trying!

I got outside my tent to see my crew preparing for tonight, I see they understood my purpose, and I am very glad for it. Tonight it's the night; I will get what I want! And with that I went to sharpen my sword.

China POV

I was woken up by the first rays of the sun that managed to sneak through the curtains and display a very playful game on my face, waking me up very peacefully. I rose from bed and went to my luggage, what should I wear? I know! I will wear the red with gold dragon robe, I just love that robe, and my clothes for tonight are ready, a red large kimono allowing me to move perfectly and a nice red with gold shawl. With my hair slightly pulled, I think that I will be quite something new for those stuck up Europeans who only know to talk about women, money and conquering.

I god dressed, pulled my hair in lose ponytail, then I went downstairs for breakfast, which I was surprised to find it consisting on some fruits, some eggs and vodka, of course I forgot Ivan loves vodka more than I love my panda. I sighed as I took some fruits and started eating them in silence, I felt so alone, all of them had what to talk about and I was sitting there alone, in a corner, and in addition to that their stares where like thousands knives coming through me all slashing my skin and burning me! I wanted to run away I felt that I was part of a room covered in masks and fake smiles, and I was uncovered, I was the fragile freak that everyone was staring at! I couldn't hate this more! I was feeling as I am in the middle of the room and the looks are on me and yet I am screaming so loud my lounges are giving up, but no one notices me, no one notices my pain they just see me, even worse see through me. I need fresh air quick. I wanted to get out of the room but by the time I got to the door, I bumped into my tall Russian friend if he can be possibly called a friend, but I doubt it, I can feel that he doesn't understand me either, je is just interested and that's what brings him to talk to me because if it wasn't that I would be just a poor dog waiting for someone to notice him, to talk with him, to take care of him but instead it is being seen as a freak, as a strange thing that must be looked at from far away, and this saddens me, it saddens me to death, I can already that my checks are pale.

"Where are you going, little sun-flower?" He asked me in his cold unbreakable tone, I felt as if all the ice in the world has taken all over my body and will hold it in its burning chains forever.

"I am going for a walk aru, I need some fresh air." I answered.

"I'll join you, da? " He said in that creepy tone.

"No, it's alright, I mean you have other guests, I'll be fine, do not worry about me, I just need some time alone aru…."

"I insist."

"Fine aru….."

We went outside, the chilly wind made shivers run down my spine. Shivers only made worse by the cold presence of my Russian companion. I sighed and in that moment I felt I made such a big mistake because the Russian besides me suddenly got worried and started to ask me questions which I dearly wanted to avoid, but no use… I had to answer and with each answer I felt as I buried myself deeper in problems.

"I am alright aru, don't worry, I just didn't get enough sleep not being in my bed and everything but I am alright! I tried to convince him, but no use, I think he doesn't believe me, not at all.

"Please, tell me what's wrong, my little sun-flower."

"Yvan, really I am fine, there's nothing wrong with me! I am not lying! I am telling you the truth! Please believe me aru…."

"I am afraid I cannot believe you!"

"Look Yvan, there's no problem with me, I am feeling alright and everything is fine, it's just that there are a lot of new people and the happy atmosphere! It's just so confusing, it makes me a bit dizzy that's all, there's nothing wrong aru."

"Fine, I will see you tonight, da? I have to go now, for I have some arranging to do and to organize something."

"Yes, I will see you; I am going to look for my guard. Thank you aru."

And with that he left, I was finally left alone to settle my thoughts, but sadly it wasn't for long, because someone came and tried to talk to me, someone who's been introduced to me as Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy…..

England POV

I had been following him all day. I spied on him this morning at breakfast, and yet they haven't discovered me, I think that they think I am here for the ball because more than 5 people saw me and yet no drunk Russians came to try to beat the fuck out of me!

This is good. From what I've noticed, my poor emperor feels lonely, very lonely and he needs a friend, but I'm afraid no one could ever understand such a creature. Not even me…

As free as I am, I still cannot understand such a mysterious creature, you see the main reason I preferred being a pirate than staying in a castle is because of the freedom it gives me, I feel so free, it's only my crew and I. I love this life, I can steal, I can kill, I can fight, I can be free to fly if I want, the only thing that keeps me tied back to London is the monthly report I have to write about my situation here and to request more resources or money if I need…

And now I feel caged, my heart feels as if it belongs to another, as if it is attracted to another one and I can't stop it, and I won't feel peace until my heart finds the other one and they collide.

Now I am following him and the tall Russian, everyone could see that something was wrong, even that thick headed Russian. And yet he did nothing, he just asked questions! He didn't even try to help him, nor did he try to do something practical like hug him or make him feel better.

I was grossed out, this guy only wanted to sleep with him, of course, the emperor was attractive, but this was stupid it was way to clear, but only the pure emperor could not see this, he only saw the good in people which to me it seems stupid but also it turns me on…

I hate how perfect he is! His every movement, so gracious and when he moves is as if he dances! He's one beautiful creature and I can't help but be attracted to him, and even though I ask myself questions and I try to find answers, there's no use, there's no escape, no way out, could it be that I'm in love? I had some one night stands, and yet nothing felt like this, not even my other relationships, is it possible that I am in love with this creature, and the worst part is that my love for him pushes me to spy him like this, to lust him, to dream about him, but more importantly to care for him and want him to be safe, even if not in my arms, but for sure not in that Russians arms!

I was awakened from my thinking when I heard a well to known voice, Francis, he was here and he was talking to my love…..

Russia POV

I left when I saw that my little sunflower didn't want to open up to me, there was no use in it, if he doesn't want to open up now, it's alright.

Tonight I have big plans with him, I am going to act as the gentle and perfect guy, more than I have acted these days, and then, he'll fall into my trap and then I can have this beauty under me, squirming moaning and gasping in pleasure as I will do him, all night. I will fuck his brains out.

Oh, I can feel his hot pale skin, coming into contact with mine, making me feel special. Or his perfect moans, I would die to hear him moan my name that would me a great achievement.

But right now I was watching him, making sure he doesn't see anything special in anyone, I needed a new toy and the little goddess here was perfect.

You see, when I said that I would be leaving him, I was lying, I wanted to spy on him, and actually he was truthful, he went to search for his guard, but he was stopped. I couldn't quite see who stopped him, but I will kill that person! I will let no one harm my perfect toy! He is the perfect choice! I can't have him falling for someone else, what would I do then? For all those Europeans are boring, they are so caged, but him, this creature, he's free, he's like the fire, he likes to have fun, he likes to live and he puts passion in all his doings I can see it in his eyes how pleased he is with everything and how happy he can be from everything, even if he saw a lower blossom I am sure he would very happy, I think even the sun shining could make him happy, also he doesn't see anything bad in anyone, and that's good, for he hasn't noticed my intentions yet, just another bit of playing and he'll be mine!

I moved closer to see who that person was attempting to walk to MY sun flower! Anyone is a threat! I trust no one, not even my sisters! I really want him, and I want him bad and this innocence he has, not realizing my intentions, turn me more even more!

As I moved closer, something scratched my cheek. Fuck if he notices it, he'll realize I am spying on him, let's hope I can fool him again, because right now, I really don't care, I just want to find out who that person talking to my beauty is!

And then I heard that annoying voice, I couldn't believe it, this is worse than I thought. But of course, the only person so dumb and so talkative, able to talk to such a perfect creature as mine was Francis Bonnefoy, I should've thought of it, I have to do something to stop this or I will lose my Asian beauty…


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry I made you wait this long, sadly I have been very busy with school, and I hadn't found any time!**

**Here you go! I am already working on a new chapter :)**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hong Kong POV

This day is horrible, I cannot bear with it anymore, it is grotesque! My pure emperor next to that tall Russian who for sure has no innocent intentions.

As soon as my emperor left to see his room and take a nap, the tall Russian told us to go where the servants where living and that there was no need for us and we could as well go back to China because we weren't needed and that HE would take care personally of my long-time crush.

Oh how he hated the tall Russian, but he could tell it was mutual! It was as clear as day light we hated each other, with passion!

But of course, we had no choice and I went with the other guards where he told us, but there was no way we would leave! I needed to stay close to my emperor, and watch the Russian, I want my emperor back and I will do everything or him. I need to get inside the ballroom tonight, for the sick Russian will try something and I need to stop him! Fast! I need to be there next to my emperor! I feel as I am the one who has the right to save me! Even if he could never love me as a lover, I will be next to him forever and this is enough for me, even the thought of him next to me, warms my heart, then I remembered last night, when I brought his tea up to his room and he hugged me, something which wasn't allowed between an emperor and a simple guard, but my emperor doesn't seem to care, he cares about me, as for a brother as he says, but that hug was marvelous and it was funny, because I am taller than him and we ended up in a very comfortable position: his head on my shoulder, his hands wrapped tight around me , as I hugged him bringing him as close to me as possible, of course he didn't mind it. Yes, I love my emperor a lot and these hugs and the care he has for me are the only reason I still hope and I still think that there can be something between us.

I was furious all day, I couldn't find my place I felt so strange, this is the first time I can't be next to him, I am sure he feels lonely, I can feel it. I had been sad all day, but that moment when I saw his little form coming towards us, my face brightened, I was happy and then I saw it, a stranger with blond hair approached him. Yes that stranger was beautiful he was different, charming, nothing like me, for once I am scared that I might lose him, and this thought is worse than the one of dying.1

But soon enough they parted and my emperor seemed quite annoyed, probably the blond guy mistook him for a girl, it happens very often with these silly Europeans!

I went forward towards him and I could see his face brighten when he saw me, and he hurried to come and when he reached me I could see the happiness to see me in his eyes, I feel really good now. I couldn't help myself as I felt those tiny hands grab mine and ask me:

"How are you Kaoru? Why haven't you come to me? I missed you, I needed you, I really wanted to see you, I've been so lonely" He said as he looked down.

"I am sorry, but your Russian friend didn't want me to enter the castle and 'scare' his guests!"

"… why? You're not capable of hurting someone if they don't deserve it….."

"I know, I just think his guests will be terrified to see so many guards, guards so different from them!"

"Yes, I understand but, you can feel free to come and see me, I think no one would mind to see only you, aru."

"I'll try but I don't think that brute will let me…"

"Ivan is not that bad… He's ok, he's not a bad man, cold yes, but bad he sure isn't aru."

"You can smell his evilness from 50 meters. Please be careful I think he has something bad in mind, I can assure you he has no pure intentions."

"I think he'll do nothing to me, don't worry Kaoru aru, he won't hurt me in any way" my emperor said with a bright smile.

I was acting like a child, and I knew it. I was this stubborn but it made me feel very good when my emperor insisted in having me next to him.

After a saying goodbye, he left, smiling as usual, I love him so much, his innocence is so perfect, I mean even though it is obvious that some people want to hurt him, like captain Kirkland or Sir Braginsky, even some of his friends, I can see some envy on Kiku's face, when he finds out that my emperor is so nice and kind and perfect! Even after all these looks he gets from people or the bad things they do to him, he still thinks they are good people and they are just blinded by envy and hate. Just like them, I was blind, but not by hate or envy, but by love! And somehow, this is worse than hate and envy, for love often causes you envy and hate, but most of all love causes you to change, from day to day, even from moment to moment, love makes you go wherever your heart guides you to, even more love is something you can't explain, you can't ask why when it comes to love, no matter what you do, you will never find a full explication, for your heart guides you better in darkness than your brain often does, for your heart never asks questions, about what will be in the future, it just does what suits it the best.

I was left to think alone as the other guards left to eat.

England POV

Everything is ready for tonight, I cannot stay in one place, I can't wait for this. Tonight I will get my loved one, and once I get him, he'll never escape, I'll get bored, yes, but I will not let someone else have him. As soon as I'll get bored, I'll kill him, simple. It'll be hard to kill him, after all this work, but he's worth it.

~~At the ball~~

China POV

I got dressed and went to the ball room, all eyes on me, I could see they had only interest, but I couldn't care less. As I made my way through the ocean of people, I felt a cold hand touch my hand and invite me to dance, Ivan.

I accepted. We started to dance, he swirled me around like I weighted nothing, as if we were alone in the room, he held me tight, but his touches burnt, they were icy cold, and yet with every skin contact we made, I could only feel Captain Kirkland's. Even if his hands were cold, just like his heart, his touches burnt, but as soon as I looked into those acid purple orbs, I melted, I didn't care anymore, he held me like a little child, if it weren't for his strong hold, I would've fallen already.

The dance was finished, and he went to have some drinks with the other "man", as soon as he left the room, I looked for a chair in despair, I needed to sit down, at least now, that Ivan wore a mask, I was able to avoid his dark face expression. I found a chair and sat down. The next dance started and I felt a gloved hand touch my shoulder, inviting me to dance, I took the hand, with desperation, anything to get Ivan's touch out of my head.

We started to dance, he was different than Ivan, I don't know who this is, but he dances quite well, he dances with pleasure, with ease, and yet his touches remind me of someone, of someone too well known, as much as I wanted to confirm that I was dancing with the love of my life and at the same time with one of my biggest enemies, I couldn't dare raise my face to gaze into his eyes, maybe I was too afraid, or maybe I just wanted to keep it a dream in case it wasn't so.

We kept dancing and then, he had to lift me up, and that's when our eyes made contact….

England POV

I walked into the ball room, I wore a mask so common, so I wouldn't distinguish myself from the others, it was perfect. I went to search for my love, but when I found him; my heart broke, for he was dancing with that cold brute. How that brute held my love?! With so much pride, but his expression was the one that killed me, I could see his smirk through his mask. That big gorilla is going to pay!

Soon enough the dance was finished, and my love was free, the way he sat on that chair, I could see just how disturbing this was to him, just like it was to me, maybe he felt the interest too, and saw that there was no love, or at least none that that brute was capable of.

I walked towards him and asked for a dance, which he accepted, maybe a bit too fast, but not that I cared, I was just happy the answer was yes. We started dancing, yes just how I expected, my love was so gracious! I felt that I could play with him, like I was the wind and he was the petals dancing into the wind. And yet, he wouldn't look into my eyes, was he afraid?

In the next minutes, something uncontrollable happened. I raised him up in my arms, out of nothing he was up in the air, and I was holding him, it was magical, I don't know how it happened, I did it on pure instinct, but I do not regret it, not at all, for in that moment our eyes met, I could feel that when he saw my eyes , he recognized me, and his eyes were mirroring mine, the same emotion, the same love and admiration, pure bliss, but when I let him down and our faces inches apart, I could feel his hot breath on my lips, as his eyes were wide with shock, and yet he did not part from me, he remained there glued to me, but sadly we couldn't stay like that, so I put him down and continued to dance, it was wonderful, it wasn't even over and yet I wanted more, I wanted this perfect angel next to me, my entire life. And still somewhere in the back of my mind I can already realize that even if I bring my little angel to love me….. it'll never be perfect, it will be of force, and yet I never let that though come to life and bother me till now, and I'm not going to let it hinder my plan.

China POV

After the dance ended, I felt a cold hand upon my shoulder, Ivan came back to me with a drink, and I accepted it, I think that was one of my biggest mistakes, for I should've expected something wrong, and yet I took it and drank all of it, and then, I became dizzy, I could feel my own eyes go dull, the only thing I could distinguish, those violet orbs, and if last time they were filled with a masked coldness, now I could see his intentions, and they were not pure. I wanted to scream, and run as he helped me up, and yet I couldn't move one finger. What would I give for Kaoru to be here and help me….

I could hear voices around me, I could barely distinguish their words, and yet my mind is working perfectly, I can register the action around me, and yet I cannot understand what they are saying, this is confusing but what was ever easy?

When we got into the main hall, Ivan lifted me and as he was about to step on the second step of the stairs, I heard someone, not anyone, captain Kirkland, I think I was never so happy to see this man, last time Ivan saved me, and now he does, why am I always in the middle?

"Let him go!"

"Nyet!"

I was sober enough to realize the harsh tone they were speaking with and in the next moment I hit the hard ground as Ivan dropped me, well better said threw me away, so he could fight, for me, ironic right? Why is this happening? Why to me? Everything is so dark, I can hear swords clashing furiously, and now that I can think of nothing more, I feel as if they sound like my heart, furiously beating, trying to resist and yet, I could feel it giving up in both physical and emotional. But then I am still conscious.

They stopped, and suddenly someone took me, I cannot feel who it was, for I blacked out completely, the last thing I heard was:

"That's what you deserve you bastard!"

And yet, I am smiling I can feel that I am safe, that no one will hurt me anymore, I feel as if I have a guardian angel…..

And there I was, blacked out, with a smile on my face, I think I looked creepy, but this is the last thing I remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey^^ I am truly sorry. I know i haven't posted anything in such a long time, i am really sorry, but here you are, I hope you'll like it :) ;).**

**I tried really hard to write this, and I am sorry for my grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 5

China POV

I woke up; I can barely remember what happened before. It's all blurry, it strange too, I am not in my room at Ivan's palace, and certainly I am not in my bed from home…. Then where am I?

I tried to open my eyes, but they would not bulge, I tried to move my hands, but that only got me to stir a little bit in the large comfortable bed, yes it is comfortable and warm, and even it is so welcoming, which is strange.

And then it came to me, I heard his voice, I was with captain Kirkland…

"I see you're awake…"

England POV

Here I am sitting on my bed, waiting, it's like a continuous circle, the snake that eats its own tail. As I was playing with my ring, I noticed he tried to move, his breath quickened, he was beginning to wake up.

"I see you're awake…"

And then he hit me hard, his harsh words, I can still remember them so clear:

"Oh, you, I should've thought no one else could kidnap one like that and then just pretend like nothing ever happened, right?"

"That's not true! I saved you from that ugly Russian! You should be grateful!"

"For what?"

"OH! So you'd rather prefer to be raped by an ugly troll, than be saved"

"I didn't say that….aru"

His words angered me so much that I snapped, I made a fool of myself, and Captain Kirkland never makes a fool of himself!

"I should've known you're a whore! Just like others! You love money don't you!? You just want him for power! He doesn't even love you and you prefer him?!"

And then his words brought me back to reality

"AND YOU DO?! IT DOESN'T SEEM SO!? WHY NOT KILL ME DIRECTLY?! IT WOULD'VE BEEN EASIER!"

I stayed quiet. I had nothing more to say, I just got up and left him there alone, he was scared, I could tell, and still, no way he would tell me.

China POV

Damn it! Damn it all! I hate him! I cannot believe I was fooled by him! I will escape from here, and then he'll see, I won't let myself fall.

Hong Kong POV

I lost him, that evil Brit took him; he took the love of my life! WHY?! Why couldn't I protect him? I'd rather die! I'm not worth this life! I can't believe this, the prang of guilt in my chest is simply digging into me, killing me slowly, and yet as the guilt is destroying me, there's something else that hurts me more: the realization that I am useless, that I can do nothing, at least not now, but I will save him! I will bring him back to me! I swear!

~One day later~

England POV

One day passed, and I still cannot look him in the eyes, it kills me, I cannot believe him, he hasn't eaten AND on top of that, just his presence makes me hug him, hold him, just to make sure he's alright… But of course, I won't do that! I won't let myself fall so down, but in this rhythm… I won't last long.

China POV

He came in, I had not talked or moved from my initial spot in one day, only looked harshly at him, but this time, I can say that he has something planned, for his eyes are shinning.

And then I found out.

He threw himself at me, kissing me hard, blocking my hands. As much as I wanted to hate him…. I couldn't, as much as I wanted this to end… I didn't.

I stayed still, as still as I could, for a while…... I guessed he saw trough me, for he kissed me harder, almost bruising my lips with his harsh ones.

England POV

The moment I entered the room and I saw him standing there, I couldn't resist anymore, I practically jumped on him and kissed those soft pink lips so hard I thought they would bleed, he tried to stay still. I won't let that happen, so I kissed him harder, bruising his bottom lip and then I saw it, he wanted this, he just didn't want to show it. I waited a while; I can hold my breath a lot, so kissing isn't a problem for me!

The next thing I know, is that this perfect angel which I am forcing into a kiss, is making a sex sound, I took advantage of it and slipped my tongue into his hot cavern, I massaged his walls, no reaction, I kissed him harder, no reaction, I touched his tongue, no reaction, and when I was about to give up and let him go, he let himself fall into my arms, he wasn't so stiff anymore, and then I felt it. His tongue touched mine, I couldn't resist any longer, I could ravish him there on that exact spot, but I don't want to ruin the fun right now…I got up, and yet, I had to do this one more time. I kissed my perfect angel again, I could do it forever, I felt those hot, now bruised lips, push against mine, I felt them melting with my own.

China POV

The first time he kissed me, I thought I would die, but then when he did it a second time, I couldn't hold it anymore, I let my passion flow. I let my lips become his; I let my mouth open to him, just to feel his tongue and hot breaths on mine. He pulled me closer, I could feel his chest rising in a fast pace, I could hear his heartbeat, even if I am not so sure that that was his heart and not mine, because I am sure that he can hear how hard it's pounding in my chest, making me to want more, making me hungry for this feverish kiss. I was eager for more, I was hungry, I wanted more, and when his hands found their way down my back, pulling me even closer to him, making me feel over the moon. And then I realized! This couldn't be happening I panicked: those marvelous lips working on mine, those hot hands holding me ever so tight, perfect right? Not really, I'm crossing everything I said that I would respect! What is happening with me? What spells is he using on me? What did he do to me?! And yet it doesn't seem to matter anymore….does it?

As soon as it started it was over.

After my breathing came back to normal, I noticed something, I was hungry, but of course, because of my headstrong personality I would've never admitted it. But he seemed to notice the sounds my stomach made because he stopped and started laughing.

"I told you, you should've eaten. I will bring you some food; do you want something in particular..?"

I stayed silent, I don't know how to react, his voice was so soft, and it was unusual for me… strange even. I was scared now, my back tensed, how can he, from the bitter and hateful captain turn into this… The light reflected into his eyes, I can finally see it clearly, that spark I found in him the first time we met…it was there, those eyes full of love and care…But, how?

"You…OK?" He asked clearly worried, he must've noticed how my back tensed and how I zooned out, and yet he was far away, I was just too confused…Just yesterday, we were in the same room, with him yelling at me and now he's here looking at me oh so lovely, how can this be possible? Those emerald orbs to change so quickly? Really? Is it possible that from those eyes which sparkled with hate to become so loving, so beautiful, and now to find them practically shooting love and care towards me…

I zooned back in only when a hand softly touched mine. It was like an electric shock.

"N-No anything is fine..aru. And yes, I am fine, no need to worry."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Y-Yes, I am fine."

"You seem….hurt?"

"N-NO! I am fine, just a little bit tired, that's all, and maybe a bit dizzy from lack of food."

"OK… I'll be back in a few moments" He said as he got up, still holding my hand, then raising my hand and softly kissing it.

After he closed the door, I waited until all voices were gone, and there were no more shoes sounds. I fell down onto the bed, put a pillow on my face and screamed. But only if I stopped at the first scream, I continued not caring anymore, I was letting my soul out, I was clearing myself, letting the pain go. Oh if it only was that simple! I hated it, I hated it with passion, how can I hate and love a person so much at the same time! I hated Captain Kirkland for bringing me here, kidnaping me from China, on another way I am grateful for he saved me from Ivan…..but what does he want? Why did he save me? Is it really because of love? Because the moment he kissed me I swear my heart was going to fly out of my chest! I'm head over heels in love with him, and yet I hate him, I hate him so much...

I grabbed the first thing that I could and smashed, but it wounded my hand.

I only realized my state when I heard a loud crash in front of the closed door, only to see Captain Kirkland standing there, a tray with broken plates and food everywhere at his feet.

England POV

I hummed happily as I got the tray full of food for my beloved angel; I think I have finally got him to see my good side. Maybe he'll start trusting me…

As I approached my room, I heard a scream, I ran, my face full of worry, what if one of these idiots is trying to take advantage of my perfect angel?

I opened the door, only to see a crying and screaming person, with shattered glass next to the bed and his hand bleeding and blood was all over his face, he probably tried to wipe his tears away. I was shocked; I dropped the food tray in that instant. He seemed to have noticed me…

"W-what happened?" I said as I quickly rushed to his side. I got my tissue out to wipe the blood of his beautiful porcelain skinned face, and then from his hand.

He just stood there quiet, sobbing in silent hiccups.

I bandaged his hand quickly before putting my hand under his chin, raising his head, so I could look him in the eyes. And yet I am not sure if that was a mistake, or if it was the right thing, for the look in his eyes damaged me.

Those golden eyes were full of hurt, confused feelings and pain, he was in pain or so he seemed, they were somewhat dull, and they were puffy from all the crying, he seemed so confused. So many feelings in those eyes, I can no longer understand it, I only know that they made me feel the same, probably just as confused as he was. But there was something that hurt me the most, I saw fear, I saw those beautiful honey brown irises hold fear, I could not place why he was afraid or why was I hurt, but I was deeply hurt, like a knife that cut right through.

I acted on instinct; I took him in my arms.

China POV

He asked me what happened, but I couldn't tell him, I was too busy crying, sobbing and apparently hiccupping, he cleaned my wound, and then raised my head to look into my eyes. Yes I know that what he saw hurt him, or so I suppose from the confused look into his eyes, but I was afraid , and I still am afraid, I can barely tell how this happen, but I am scared to death, not only of him, but of what I feel, and even more by the thought that I can have no trust, maybe I can only trust my dear Kaoru, I can no longer trust Kiku, nor can I trust Ivan or many others, and captain Kirkland, I am truly scared of him, I don't know how he will react, sure he saved me, but what if he turns out to be just as sadistic as Ivan?

Then I felt someone embrace me. He took me into his arms, gently smoothing my back, which somehow scared me, if he finds my scar, then what? He'll realize just how vulnerable I am!

But he didn't say a thing, yes he found my scar, but he didn't laugh, he didn't say a thing, he just held me tighter and squeezed my hand. I was truly surprised, I was sobbing into his shirt, with one of his hands tangled into my hair and the other on the small of my back bringing me closer and holding me. It is truly strange, for I felt safe… It was odd I never felt so at peace, how is this even possible? I have not only fell in love with my enemy, I feel safe with him, I feel loved, a different kind of love, that I haven't felt before, and it scares me. As I continued to sob into his shirt, i think we fell asleep, for I only remember him saying:

"No need to feel afraid, love, for I will protect you with all my might, I will never let anyone else touch you if you don't want it, I will keep you safe, you are mine, but only if you want to, but I don't feel like letting you go, and I do care about you, so please, love, just please accept me?"

I started hugging him and I didn't realize it until my hands were around his neck, and I was so close to him that I could feel his breath on my ear, as I probably fell asleep with him holding me close and my head on the crook of his neck, not knowing what could happen next, or what could happen right now, but I didn't care, I felt loved and cared for, I was happy, for once my heart was full with joy…


End file.
